


Consolation Prize

by circ_bamboo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/128561">Claimed</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Allison Jarvis is one of my OFCs.

_Goddamnit, One._ Caitlin Barry had just sent her best friend off to have sex with their CO and she couldn't. get. the image. out. of her. head. One was ungodly beautiful—not that she knew it, thank goodness—and Pike was damn pretty. Really damn pretty. She flashed onto the image of Pike chained up in the alcove on Hadar, and groaned.

God. One was probably stripping Pike naked right now. Maybe he was still wearing that red thong. Fuck. Where was her vibrator? Cait pawed through three drawers before she gave up, flopping onto her bed. This was not a situation that could be taken care of using a vibrator. It just wasn't.

By now, they were probably both naked. She'd seen One naked more than once—gym showers, etc.—and damn, was that a great image as well. Maybe he was sucking on her breasts. Cait closed her eyes—No. _No fantasizing about your best friend and your CO. Not allowed._

She needed a cold shower, but she only had a sonic and that just wasn't the same thing. Fuck.

Okay. Who was around and possibly willing? She discarded several random officers in rapid succession. Allison Jarvis! The medic who'd been with them on the away mission. She picked up a padd, checked the schedule—nope, Jarvis was off right now. Awesome. She tapped out a quick text message.

 _> What are you doing right now?<_

The answer came back a couple minutes later. _> Nothing, sir. What can I do for you?<_

 _> This is not official business,<_ Cait replied.

 _> With all due respect, sir, is this a booty call?<_

Okay, so she'd maybe screwed the pretty blonde ensign's brains out over shore leave once or twice. It wasn't like she was in her chain of command. _> Only if you're willing.<_

>Be right there.<

The hail came at her door about a minute later, and she had pinned Allison to the wall almost immediately after that. Fortunately, her urgency seemed infectious, and Ally ground against Cait's knee as she apparently tried to swallow the engineer's tongue whole.

"I hope you don't mind fast and hard," Cait gasped in her ear, then bit her earlobe.

"Why the fuck are you still wearing clothes?" Ally said by way of reply, and Cait shivered. She'd forgotten the other woman's potty mouth and how fucking _hot_ it was.

She stepped back about an inch and stripped off her shirt and bra, and then pulled Ally's shirt over her head. The ensign had been smart enough not to wear a bra, and Cait bent down and took as much of Ally's breast as she could into her mouth.

"Jesus, Cait, that feels fucking awesome," she said, tugging Cait's hair in a way she'd apparently remembered would drive her mad and fucking soak her panties, if they hadn't been already.

Cait kept sucking, but unbuttoned Ally's pants and dragged them down over her hips. "Christ, Cait, _more_!" She let Ally's breast slip out of her mouth and blew on the pebbled tip briefly, making the other woman gasp, stripped off the rest of her garments, and knelt to help the ensign out of the rest of her clothing.

When they were both nude, she looked at Allison, who was wild-eyed and wild-haired and licking her lips, and said, "Bed, now. On your back."

"Is that an order, sir?" the insubordinate little twit asked.

"Do you want to come on my face?" Cait asked. "Then get on your back."

Ally obeyed, spreading her legs and cupping her own breasts. "You'd better make me come," she warned.

"Start thinking about how you're going to get me off," Cait ordered, and dove in, face-first.

She'd always been of the opinion that cunnilingus done right involved wet eyelashes, and from the noises she was making, Ally appeared to agree. She licked and sucked and nibbled and thrust with her lips and tongue and fingers and face until Allison was bucking off the bed, screaming, "Jesus fucking shit, Cait, oh my fucking God!" Cait waited about ten seconds before curling her fingers and sucking again, and Ally yelled out more profanities as she came again. She got her off a third time before the ensign reached down, grabbed her hand and said, "Damn, enough already, you greedy ass."

"What about my ass?" Cait asked, swiping a hand over her face to stop the dripping, and crawled up the bed to kiss her, curling up by her side.

"Mmm, it's hot. Gimme a few seconds." Cait watched her breathe for another minute or so before Ally abruptly turned to her. "Fingers, tongue, or toys?" she asked.

Cait thought for a moment. Her brain helpfully supplied an image of Pike going down on One— _NO, stop thinking about that!_ —and she said, "Fingers." Allison did have a very talented tongue, but she could use something that didn't make her think of—them.

"Okay," Allison breathed, and bit the side of Cait's neck while her hand unerringly found her clit. Cait gasped. "Jesus, you're so wet," Ally said. "Do I taste good or something? Giving me head must really fucking turn you on." She thrust two fingers inside, and pressed up. Cait nearly jumped off the bed, and by the time Allison's thumb returned to her clit, she was already moaning incomprehensibly. "God, Cait, you're so sensitive already. I bet I could make you come in a minute or less."

"I'd like to see you try," Cait said, gasping for air, but it was almost empty words as she knew she was practically there.

"Watch me," Ally said, and picked up the pace exactly enough to make Cait go off like a firework.

"Oh, God, Allison!" she cried out.

Ally didn't stop, of course, and pushed her to a second, third, and then fourth orgasm, before Cait pulled her hand away and sucked on her fingers. That, fortunately, distracted Allison enough that she laughed, and they collapsed together on Cait's bunk.

Tracing Cait's collarbone, Ally said, "I don't know what the hell you were trying to exorcise with that, but goddamn, if it comes back, call me again, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Cait said.


End file.
